


Nap at the park

by Dreizehn



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Miwa asks Aichi to pick up something he left at the park. Aichi agrees, not entirely sure what it is he’s looking for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a friend sometime back. also the last of my unposted cfv fics that I'm willing to post here >_

Aichi sighed as he crouched down in front of the fountain in the centre of the park. He was tired, but he agreed to pick up something from the park for Miwa. He remembered he said he left it on the bench.

Aichi stood, then turned around to look for the specific bench Miwa mentioned. It didn't take long for Aichi to find it, and when he did, he wasn't quite sure what to do with what he saw.

Kai, lying on the bench, sound asleep. He looked as though he didn't have a care in the world.

Aichi blinked, then walked over to him. “Kai-kun?” Aichi spoke quietly. Why was he sleeping in the park? And was Kai the ‘important something’ Miwa left at the park? Aichi found the fact to be oddly believable.

Kai didn't wake from Aichi’s presence, but instead remained sleeping. Aichi fidgeted. What was he supposed to do? Should he wake him? No, first thing he should do is call Miwa and confirm if his suspicions were right.

Miwa answered after a few rings. “Yes?”

“Was the important thing you wanted retrieving… Kai-kun?” Aichi asked. If It was, then Aichi didn't think he would be able to carry Kai to Miwa. Kai is much too big for him to lift with his small stature.

“Yep! But take your time waking him up, Kai can be rather grumpy!” Miwa answered, then hung up the phone. Aichi stared at his cell, then blinked. He can't carry Kai, and he definitely doesn't want to deal with a grumpy Kai.

Aichi crouched down in front of the bench and stared at Kai’s sleeping form. He looked peaceful, so peaceful Aichi didn't want to wake him, not yet at least.

Aichi yawned and stayed crouched in-front of Kai until wind blew, somehow causing a stray leaf to land perfectly on Kai’s cheek. Aichi furrowed his brow. That leaf wasn't going anywhere, it stayed firmly on his cheek.

Aichi moved closer to Kai and hesitantly reached for the leaf on his cheek. This wouldn't wake him right?

As Aichi pinched the leaf between his fingers, Kai’s hand shot up and grabbed his wrist, causing the younger boy to stumble forward ever so slightly. Kai opened his eyes tiredly, and stared at Aichi looking slightly confused and seemingly unfazed by their proximity.

“Aichi?” he spoke slowly. Aichi felt his cheeks reddening. He could feel Kai’s breath on his face, they were too close!

“The...there was a leaf…” Aichi mumbled, trying hard to maintain his balance and not fall forward and accidentally cause something to happen to between them. Kai’s eyes moved to the leaf between Aichi's fingers, then he nodded his head in understanding.

Kai loosened his hold on Aichi's wrist, allowing Aichi to stand up and slightly move away from Kai. They stared at each other awkwardly, then Kai sat up, but for some unknown reason kept ahold of Aichi's wrist.

Kai looked to the now empty space beside himself, silently gesturing for Aichi to sit beside him.

Aichi stared at Kai, then the empty spot beside him, and hesitated, not sure if he should take the offer. He eventually decided there was no harm in accepting and sat beside Kai. Aichi forced himself to look down in a bad attempt to hide his face.

“Did Miwa tell you to come get me?* Kai asked, concluding that to be the most logical reason Aichi was watching him sleep at the park at this time. Aichi nodded his head.

Aichi glanced at Kai’s hand wrapped around his wrist and tried to stop the faint smile forming on his lip’s. Ah this was almost too much for Aichi, this trip was definitely worth it! Thank you Miwa!

Aichi leaned back into the bench then yawned, his earlier exhaustion returning to him. Now that he was sitting, he realized he was a lot more tired than he thought. Aichi could feel his consciousness leaving him, and leaned to the side, his head laying on Kai’s shoulder.

Aichi immediately jolted away from Kai and stared at him flustered. “Ah...I'm sorry!” Aichi apologized, feeling bad for almost using Kai’s shoulder as a pillow. Stupid! Why would he even think that was a good idea.

Kai blinked. “It's fine. You can use me,” Kai answered. Aichi looked at him confused. Was he dreaming? This couldn't be real. Was Kai Toshiki actually offering his shoulder to him?

“You don't mind?” Aichi questioned.

Kai simply answered, “You watched over me, it's only fair.”

Aichi stared at him for a minute, then hesitantly lied his head on Kai’s shoulder and relaxed. He was sleepy, much more than he thought. “Just… for… a little…” Aichi drifted to sleep immediately after speaking those words.

Kai looked at him and smiled faintly.

***BONUS***

Miwa looked at the boy sleeping peacefully in Kai’s arms, then at Kai, and grinned. “I send Aichi to bring you home, and you come home with Aichi… ah it's funny how the world works.”

Kai glared at Miwa, then said, “Be quiet and open my door for me.”

Miwa laughed. He wondered how Kai could go from the gentle caring smile he gazed at Aichi with to his usual Kai glare so quickly. “Gonna call his parents right?” Miwa asked as he followed Kai into his home.

“I know his house number,” Kai answered.

Miwa’s grin widened. “Oh? Guess you two love birds didn't need me after all…” Miwa’s teasing rewarded him with a kick to the shins.


End file.
